Tell Me You Love Me
by Am I Missing
Summary: Another mindlessly fluffly story written by yours truly. Will not be updated for a week or so. R/R!!!


Tell Me You Love Me  
  
By Emili Potter  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Spoilers: All 4 books.  
  
1/?  
  
  
  
No one understood Hermione. She may hide herself behind books but did but did anyone see her for her real self. No. No one notice how she had she had grown into her looks. No one ever noticed her. People always overlooked her. The one person she wish notice her was Harry. Harry… Hermione fell at his name. Everything from his illuminating green eyes to his sensitivity made Hermione float. She knew she never would compare to Cho, Parvati, or Lavender in looks, but still why wouldn't he notice her??!! Hermione decided instead of beating herself up about she just buried herself in books.  
  
Ron was worried about Hermione. She was studying a lot more than normal. Rarely was she seen with out a book. When she wasn't reading she was staring at Harry. Whenever he mentioned Harry she'd get a dazed, funny, dreamy look in her eyes. Ron was too wrapped up in his relationship with Lavender to do anything, though.  
  
Harry was at a crossroads in his life. He was 17 and about to leave Hogwarts, his safety net; his haven. He either could join the British quidditch team, go to magical college and study to be a teacher, or take Auror training. What should he do? Not to mention there was on person he wanted to be with, but knew he couldn't have. His best friend, Hermione Elizabeth Granger. 'Why don't you just get up the nerve and ask her out?' a voice in his head would taunt. 'Because she's off-limits. She's your best friend. Not your girl friend.' The sensible voice would answer. 'Will you two stop fighting? People are beginning to think I'm schizophrenic.' A third voice would pipe up. Harry would sigh and go along with the day.  
  
It was the middle of December when our story begins. It was a week or so before Christmas and our favorite trio was in the great having breakfast.  
  
"So, Ron, are you staying for Christmas?" Harry asked, watching Hermione. She was reading a book. Her golden brown tresses fell into her face. She pushed them out of her eyes and turned the page. Harry was suddenly jerked to reality by Ron's answer.  
  
"No. Mum wants all of us home for Christmas. Ginny is even bringing her new boyfriend, whoever it is." Ron said shrugging and stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"So you're not going to be here?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Sorry man. Mum wants us all home. It'll be the first Christmas in 4 years for that to happen." Ron said.  
  
"It's okay. How about you 'Minnie?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped as someone said her name.  
  
"W-what, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I err asked if you were staying for Christmas." Harry asked. Hermione nodded vigorously.  
  
"Y-yeah. I am." Hermione said nervously. Ron shook his head. 'Will those two just ask each other out or SOMETHING? I'm getting sick of all this… I dunno nervousness?' Ron thought.  
  
So that Friday Ron along with Ginny and surprisingly Ginny's boyfriend, Draco Malfloy. This got Ron kind of angry, but what could you do? Ginny was more stubborn than a mule. Hermione decided to find someway to get Harry to notice her. Any way at all.  
  
Christmas came and the day went slowly. The feast was sure to be the pinnacle of the day. The feast began at 5:00. Hermione and Harry walked down together. The Great Hall was decorated in red and green banners and trees. All the tables were joined together because Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors and there were only 12 other students in all. The feast was filled with delicious food and wine was served with the meal. Needless to say, everyone took advantage of this. By the time the night was over everyone was quite a bit tipsy, Harry and Hermione especially.  
  
"Geez, Harry will you keep up the pace?" Hermione asked, very giggly, as they walked to the common room. Then she fell on the floor and Harry fell on top and her. His breath was warm against her skin and smelled like grapes. Their lips began to meet. They became closer and closer until they finally met. A soft moan emitted from Hermione's throat. She was pulled deeper into the kiss. Until realization hit.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Harry, we- we can't do this." She said.  
  
"Don't you have feelings for me?" Harry asked, pouting.  
  
"Of course I do. But Harry, we are drunk. And in the hallway no less." Hermione said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking down at his feet. "Hermione, I love you." He said. She laughed dryly.  
  
"Your drunk." She said plainly.  
  
"It's not the wine. I really love you." Harry said, cupping her chin in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
That morning Hermione woke up somewhere that wasn't her room. She looked about and saw a sleeping figure beside her. Thankfully she was still clothed. Then she realized the figure was Harry. Then she realized the sharp pain in her head. She immediately felt sick and ran into the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Her hair fell in front of her face, limp and sweaty. Then she heard someone knock at the door.  
  
"'Minnie, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine." She said before vomiting again. The nausea was unbearable. "Just a bit of a hangover. That's all." She said. She fell back against the wall. Harry came in.  
  
"A bit? I'm sure it's more than a bit." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Hermione said sarcastically. She began to fell nauseous again and crawled over to toilet. Harry held her hair back in a ponytail as she vomited.  
  
"You know if I still am in love with you after this I really must love you." Harry said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth. Do you have any aspirin?" Hermione asked, cradling her forehead.  
  
"Yeah." He rummaged through the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Ow. Too loud," Hermione said wincing. "How come your not hung over?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh. Just a potion Ron and I concocted." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"You and Ron?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes me and Ron." Harry said wryly.  
  
An hour or so later Hermione came out of the girls' bathroom. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and mopping her wet hair. She came up to Harry and sat on his lap. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Tell me you love me." She said to him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I love you." He said to her. Hermione kissed Harry lightly.  
  
A/N: This was originally for a contest but I decided to write it as a story. Why not? Okay well please review!!! It won't be updated for awhile, though!!! 


End file.
